TimmyEXE
by the invader teen14
Summary: I can't take it anymore! That…That thing is following me! It appears wherever I go! The school, the mall, the twerp's house, anywhere I go, it follows me….


Vicky's POV

I can't take it anymore! That…That thing is following me! It appears wherever I go! The school, the mall, the twerp's house, anywhere I go, it follows me….

It happened a few days ago… I was babysitting and torturing the twerp in my favorite of all ways, chasing him with my chainsaw and trying to slice him in half. It was so much fun! And when I finally got him and sliced his clothes, they fell off and he walked away in pure embarrassment!

"I hate you so much!" the twerp shouted from his room "I wish I had something that would get rid of you forever!" whatever twerp, I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, some stupid show about doctors was on and I only groaned, suddenly, my dog Doidle (I brought him along, to torture the twerp) came in and he begged for a bone.

"Go away Doidle, go chew the twerp!" I said, he was more than happy to and soon ran to find the twerp, it wasn't until five minutes later when I heard him yelp and soon cried in pain, I became a little curious and called out for him "Doidle? What's going on?" there was no answer, footsteps suddenly filled the hallway and the twerp came in with his hands behind his back, but something was a little…Off about the twerp.

Instead of his normal eyes, his eyes were now empty black voids with small red pupils in them.

"HeLlO ViCkY" the twerp said in a scratchy voice as he smiled "HoW ArE YoU? ArE YoU LoOkInG FoR DoIdLe?" I became a little freaked out by his voice but I only bugged it off.

"Yeah, do you where he is?" I asked, Timmy only smiled and lifted his arm up to reveal…Something I now call terrifying and disgusting.

In his hand was Doidle's disembodied head with blood dripping down, blood ran down the twerps arm and he raise his other arm to show a bloody knife in his hand.

I screamed as loud as I could and quickly grabbed his chainsaw, ready to kill the twerp and make him pay but something inside me told me to run, I did as so and ran for my life, the twerp laughing evilly as loud as he could. I ran down the street and back towards my house, I opened the door and slammed it closed before running upstairs and running into my room, I jumped into my bed and hid under the covers until I waited for morning.

The next morning, I got up and did my daily stuff before heading to school, I tortured my sister as usual and stole her dolls from her and began to tear them limb by limb, Tootie was crying the whole time.

"YoU ShOuLDn'T Do ThAt" I suddenly stopped and froze…

That voice…

That same horrible voice from last night was telling me to stop, I looked all around to find out where he…It….Whatever it is, I looked around to see where the voice came from…

"YoU BeTtEr StOp BeFoRe I GeT AnGrY" the same voice said, I dropped the dolls and ran away from my sisters room, darting out of the front door and running down the street, I ran to school as fast as I could. I swear I could hear what that…That thing laughing as he ran, my eyes saw flickers of him coming up and flying towards him, not like flying like running, I mean actually flying towards me! I looked around as the thing chased me until I crashed into the school walls, I ran inside and got to class, upon entering class, I noticed that my…Friends from the B.R.A.T. association had vanished, I asked a classmate where they were and she told me that they were found mutilated in the streets this morning, something had slaughtered them.

The thing…

It…

That thing killed them, after hearing this, I began to think that I was next, the rest of the day was actually peaceful without that thing appearing anywhere, I began to wonder if it finally gave up and left.

I was wrong…

After class, I began to walk home when I went through the short-cut through the woods, I heard that horrifying laugh.

"FoUnD YoU" the voice said, I looked back to see the same thing from last night, only his eyes were now dripping blood and in his hands…

In his hand were the heads of my friends, I screamed and ran as fast as I could with the thing trailing behind me, his laugh getting closer and I could feel his hot breathe on my neck, my house finally came into my view and ran towards it, opened the door and closed it and locked it before running upstairs and entering my room and slammed the door, locking it and locking my windows. The sound of footsteps entered the house and finally stopped at my door.

"I GuEsS I'lL CoMe BaCk ToMoRrOw" the chlling voice said before leaving, I cried silently as relief hit me.

But I knew it wouldn't leave me alone.

The next few days of me going to school and the mall were filled with the thing that was hunting me down continued, I wasn't safe…

I finally decided to lock myself into my room and I never opened the door…

I knew it was waiting for me…

Days went by, my sanity began to leave me, I began to dream that thing had finally caught me and tore off my head, I screamed when I woke up.

The footsteps…

Oh god…The footsteps are near, they're closer to my door than ever, I'm beginning to cry again as it….It…It twisted the knob….

These are my final thoughts and always will be…

Please…

Don't let it find you…

If anyone finds this….Please destroy it when you have the chance, don't let it-

"FoUnD YoU!" the creature said as he lunged at Vicky, the teenage girl screamed as it tore her apart, her screams died down when the sound of the creature's footsteps walked out of the room with her head in its hands, it lifted her head up and smiled evilly "ThE JoB Is DoNe" it said before laughing evilly.

Beware the


End file.
